


Tongue and Teeth

by MissTantabis



Series: Fantastic Smut Beast Week Feb/2018 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Dom!Newt, Gore, Hair-pulling, M/M, Macro/Micro, Scratching, Sub!Gellert, Vore, dark au, day three, fantasticsmutbeastsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Nothing calms one better down after murder then some random, wild sex.





	Tongue and Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,  
> today is Day Three of the Fantastic Smut Beasts Week, hosted on Tumblr. The topic was Dark AU. I of course could not resist and indulge in my favourite kink. This story does contain Vore, however there won't be any diggestion, though there is a touch of hard vore.  
> I hope you enjoy it,  
> Miss T.

“I am done with you.”

There was a look of wicked malice on his face as Gellert swung the Elder Wand. The prisoner, tied to the wall, gasped and his eyes wide in absolute terror. A flash of light lit up the whole room. The tearing of flesh and a loud, dreadful howl followed. Blood splattered across the walls and the ground and a good amount of it landed on Gellert’s face and clothing. Even the Elder Wand was covered in thick, gooey blood.

The dead man hung in his chains. His ribcage was sliced open up to his stomach. The organs were half hanging out. It was a gory mess. And as Gellert stared at it, he could not help but grin in delight. Feeling the blood almost drip from his upper lip and land in his mouth, he wanted to lick his lips clean and pull that lingering taste upon his tongue to salivate upon it.

However before he could do so, a hand laid itself upon his shoulder. Warm breath ghosted against his ear as his partner-in-crime whispered: “Now what do you think you are doing? Not allowing me a little taste?” The warmth became hotter as a tongue swooped over his ear. Gellert moaned softly and felt heat creep up his cheeks. A slight knot appeared in his throat and he swallowed forcefully.

A pair of hands ran over his back and reached his shoulders. They massaged his neck in slow circles, thumbs grinding into his throat. The dominance of the action seemed to cut Gellert’s air of. His partner-in-crime demanded with the same calm tone: “Answer me.”

“Of course I would give you taste.” Gellert chuckled and turned around to face the other person. A young, freckled man with red hair and green eyes. They shared a sinister and pleased look. Gellert whispered: “Otherwise I would make for a bad lover, now wouldn’t I, sweetheart?” He gave Newton Scamander a playful wink and rose a hand, caressing the pretty face on one cheek.

Newt grinned and leaned into the touch. “Prove it”, he demanded, “Show me the obedient, sweet kitten you can be.” Gellert smiled back. He then leaned forwards and kissed Newt on the mouth. The magizoologist took a hold of his collar and leaned closer. He replied to the kiss. Gellert moaned loudly as he felt Newt’s fingers dug into the fabric and press himself against him.

A tongue licked over his blood-coated lips in slow and broad strokes. Then the kiss deepened abruptly and a warm body pressed itself tightly against him. Gellert moaned louder as he felt that tongue with the metallic taste enter his mouth. It ran over his teeth and licked over his tongue. Gellert moaned and gasped as he moved his own tongue. They engaged in a vicious battle, fighting for superiority.

Gellert’s feet moved above the ground as Newt manoeuvred him across the room. His back hit the wall. Wetness soaked into his leather jacket. Newt barely broke the kiss as he moaned: “Come on, Gellert, get these clothes off.” His fingers fumbled with the buttons of his leather jacket, before he began to pull it of his shoulders. Lips wandered down Gellert’s jaw line and kissed every inch of skin they revealed. They caused the dark wizard to shiver and moan slightly.

The glimmering leather vest landed on the floor in a heap. A pale chest was revealed. A sea of white flesh that rose and fell under deep breaths, which quivered in excitement. Upon them like beautiful drawings ran lines of ink, shaping tattoos of his own history. A skull and a dark heart with a butterfly upon its top. Newt’s lips searched over his chest. His teeth sliced open skin. Tongue drawing over the lines of the tattoos, he finally halted at one of the nipples.

Gellert gasped loudly as he felt Newt’s teeth sink into it. The dark wizard laid a hand upon Newt’s neck and gently stroke his hair. He asked under gasps: “Are you not gonna demand something in return?” The tongue circled around his nipple, making it grow harder and harder with each stroke. The magizoologist let go and looked up at him. His look was sinister and his lips pulled into a smile.

“Of course I will ask for something, Gellert”, responded Newt. He rose his other hand and pinched the second, untouched nipple. Pinched it hard. “I want you to please me just as much. If you do a nice job, I might just add a little treat to your reward.” The fingers kept massaging his nipple as Newt leaned up and whispered against Gellert’s ear: “You know, eat you up. Like a nice, lively piece of meat. Toy with you on my tongue. Grind you with my teeth. I am sure, you would love that.”

Gellert’s heart skipped a few beats and his cheeks flushed. Newt had hit a very particular nerve with these words. The magizoologist knew of Gellert’s little interest. Knew how much the digestive system and especially teeth and tongue fascinated him. How he liked to play with prisoners by eating them. How he fantasised about being eaten. How he dreamt of being drowned in saliva as a tongue coiled around him and strong teeth came down, leaving bloody marks upon his skin. And of course Newt had to play upon this weakness!

Flushing darkly in his face, Gellert whispered: “I would love that.” He rose a hand and caressed Newt’s cheek. He curled his fingers and scratched across the other one’s cheek. Blood trickled down his skin. Gellert leaned forwards and licked over the wound. Suddenly Newt snatched him by his throat and pushed him hard against the wall. His fingers curled and he gave a sharp choke, just enough to make Gellert gasp, eyes glowing in anticipation.

“Then do as I tell you.” Newt smiled and his eyes flashed. Gellert thought he could see something akin to absolute delight. Keeping him half bare, Newt forced Gellert upon his knees. “Come on, kitten”, he said mockingly and ran his fingers through Gellert’s golden locks. “Show me your worth. If you drink enough milk” – he winked – “then I am gonna eat you all the more. Hell, maybe I even consider swallowing you.”

A needy whine escaped Gellert’s lips. He looked up at Newt, who had placed his hands on his shoulders in an almost reassuring fashion. The blonde wizard would have rolled his eyes, knowing he was in fact mirroring a movement he himself liked to do. The dark wizard could feel a surge of need and demand rush through him. However upon eyeing the bulge in Newt’s trouser, he could tell he was not the only one.

Gellert wanted to please Newt. Not just because of the possibility of being rewarded with his favourite kink. But also because he felt that the other one deserved it. They both had been working together for several months by now. It had all started with Newt, freeing him from the cell in MACUSA prison. Newt had come to him, because he believed that Gellert had a point and he had offered his help. Under the condition that Gellert would change the laws about beasts in his new world. Something the dark wizard was more then willing to do.

As time went on, Gellert noticed a certain sense of violence underneath Newt’s gentleness and kindness. He found that violence interesting and alluring. How Newt was always ready to defend his beasts against any threats. It was beautiful and intoxicating. Gellert always felt the heat rise in him when Newt would become violent. How his face would darken and his eyes gain an emerald colour. It was so beautiful.

Gellert gazed up at Newt and gave him an affectionate smile. He ran a hand over the smooth, soft fabric of the redhead’s trouser. He smirked and cooed: “How about I give my master a nice massage? Would he like that?” His fingers lingered upon the edge of the trouser and softly pulled on it. He was about to unbotton the trouser, when Newt leaned down. Pulling up the blonde’s head, Gellert felt lips claim him hungrily. They bite down upon his underlip.

“Go for it”, demanded Newt, “I ask this of you. The better your massage is, the more likely it is, that I will eat you.” Gellert’s face brightened up in joy. How much he had hoped for these words, this command. And how much he would enjoy in following the demand. 

“Your wish is my command.” Gellert began to push down Newt’s trouser. He helped the magizoologist to climb out of each leg. Gently rubbing over his ankles, he turned his look towards the fruit of labour that awaited him. Newt’s dick, hidden underneath his pants. Gellert laid a hand upon it and began to palm it. He could feel its massive size and eager throbbing through the fabric. How it seemed to crave for more.

Gellert smiled and with pointy fingers took Newt’s panties, pulling them off. The magizoologist had a beast of a dick. It was covered in a few freckles just like the rest of his body and the skin felt like velvet under his hand. Gellert thoughtfully eyed the cock and pondered as to how to please it in the best possible way.

He then slowly wrapped his fingers around the other one’s member. It felt warm in his hand. So very warm. Gellert began to stroke Newt’s cock. His fingers moved from the shaft down towards the tip. They circled around it, rubbed over that firm, yet soft, velvety skin. Massaging the other one’s flesh, he could feel it throb and pulsate in his hand. It was twitching in his palm, however so far not much had happened yet.

Gellert squinted his eyes. _Come on. Get hard._ He kept massaging Newt’s dick. Reaching forwards with his other hand, he took a hold of the magizoologist’s balls. Squeezing and rubbing them, he stimulated Newt from two different sides. He heard a low gasp and moan. Looking up, Gellert saw Newt tilt his head back, eyes closed, lips half parted. He seemed to enjoy it.

It only challenged Gellert further. He continued his rubbing for a while, before he let go of Newt’s member. By now the magizoologist’s cock was hard. Gellert grinned. Instead of just taking it into his mouth to give him the release he sought after, Gellert rose a hand and let his nails run over Newt’s thigh. Blood ran out of three vertical lines. He could feel Newt’s muscles jump and heard a raspy shout.

A hand took a hold of his hair and pulled tightly. “Naughty, dark wizard”, whispered Newt, “Do you not know that a bad kitty does not scratch its master? How are you gonna pay that back?” He pulled Gellert’s head up. The dark wizard gasped. His breath caught in his throat. Gellert felt a hand curl around his exposed neck. Fingers pressed tightly. The pain made him whine and whimper. A slick need filled him and he struggled in that playful grip.

Gellert rasped: “I would lick your wound and your dick. Does that sound like a good pay-off?” Newt rose his finger and rubbed over his lip with his thumb in thought. He softly tapped against it. “I think so.” He let go of Gellert’s neck and shoved him towards the wound and his member. “Well, go on”, he grinned, “Show me your payment, kitten.”

Gellert nodded. He opened his mouth and gently began to lick and nib at the wounds. The taste of blood tickled his tongue. It was fresh, metallic and cool. It caused a funny tingle down his spine. His own cock twitched at the taste. Gellert always loved blood. He massaged the wounds with broad strokes and felt Newt’s muscles convulse and quiver underneath the movement. The sensation alone caused another moan.

Gellert let go of the wound. Lips covered in blood, he turned his attention to Newt’s dick. It seemed to have become even harder over the last few minutes. Gellert began to lick over its length for a while, slowly coating it in his saliva. He then opened his mouth wider and closed his lips around Newt’s dick. It laid there in his mouth, heavy and warm. Filling him.

Gellert took a deep breath and forced himself to get a hold of a bit more. His throat clenched as he was suppressing the urge to gag. Gellert coiled his tongue around the other man’s cock as he gave it a slow slurp and pull. Bopping his head up and down, Gellert kept teasing Newt with this tongue. It rolled itself around the cock and especially played with the tip.

Gellert felt Newt’s finger in his hair. The magizoologist was directing him with firm clear pulls, showing how fast he wanted this blow job to be done and in what fashion. Fingers scratched over his scalp. He could feel Newt’s eyes upon him and heard his pants. The redhead rasped: “Good. Very good, kitten. Keep doing that.” Gellert moaned around Newt’s cock and gave him a look that could have made the most starved puppy envious.

Fingers caressed his ears and pulled at strands of golden hair. Gellert grunted as he felt Newt buck into him, moaning louder. Underneath all these sounds, words mixed themselves, hoarse, lustful and content: “You are so warm...and wet… You make for such a good kitten, Gellert. And you look so sweet when you suck my dick. I really think a reward is for you in order. But for now keep sucking...”

Gellert moaned and kept sucking on Newt’s dick. He began to quicken his pace. Up and down his mouth went along the beautifully freckled shaft. He could feel the head of Newt’s cock scrap against the roof of his mouth. Gellert grabbed onto Newt’s hips as to not fall over as he kept pumping him. He could hear Newt groan and moan, and he himself could not help it. He was getting equally hard as a delicious hit stabbed into his stomach.

Newt came with a low, roaring sound almost like a beast himself. He grabbed Gellert by his hair so hard the dark wizard feared he would lose strands. The cum filled his mouth. Hot, warm and sticky. It had a very specific type of taste. Like bitter milk with almonds and something that very distinctively said Newt. It filled his mouth and ran out of the corners of his mouth. Gellert gasped and gulped, despite hating the swallowing of cum, for Newt did not let go.

The magizoologist finally released him. Gasping and panting, red in the face from his arousal, Newt stared at him. He whispered: “Good job. Really good job. Thanks for the pleasure kitten. Now how about you get naked and tiny for me so I can give you your reward?” Gellert’s face brightened up upon those words. He pulled off his shirt and trouser and threw it on the floor. Closing his eyes, he whispered: “Reducio.” Wandless magic swirled around him and he felt a funny feeling in his bones. His skin seemed to prickle as if dozens of ants ran over it. The world did a spinning turn and everything seemed to stretch itself.

Finally the spell stopped. Gellert stood on the floor. He was now merely three inches tall. The cold of the stones and the smell of blood, which had dried was almost overbearing. He could hear thundering steps as Newton got up and approached him. A wave ran through the floor and he was knocked down as Newt placed his feet besides him, positively trapping him. Large, green eyes, in which he could see his own reflection, stared down at him.

Newt’s laughter boomed around him. “Merlin’s beard”, said the magizoologist, “You are so ridiculously tiny. I could squish you like a bug.” He rose one of his shoes and held it over Gellert for a few seconds as if he was tempted to step upon him. The adrenaline caused Gellert’s breath to hitch in his throat and his body quivered with excitement. Newt placed his shoe before him. “But I rather not do it. I prefer eating you.”

Newt knelt down and his hand reached forwards. Strong, warm fingers picked him up and held him before the other one’s face. Gellert hung there, legs playfully kicking around, hands on Newt’s thumb. The magizoologist’s lips pulled into a smile. “You are looking pretty cute and tasty right now”, he mused, “The perfect, little treat. Such a shame we do not have some chocolate now. Well, maybe next time.”

With these words, Newt’s tongue came forwards and swooped over Gellert’s face. The dark wizard gasped and laughed. He enjoyed the feeling of this large tongue on him. So soft, warm, wet, yet incredible strong. Newt grinned. He carefully took Gellert by his arms and held him in the air, dangling there. His tongue then slowly went over him. From a small, twitchy foot, up a leg, over a chest, before it moistened his face and sprayed his hair with saliva, as it pulled away.

Gellert fidgeted under the move. He let out a gasping sound. His cheeks were flushed. Looking down at Newt, he watched the other one grin at him and open his mouth slowly to reveal a deep red throat and pearl white teeth. His tongue twitched hungrily, awaiting the offering. Gellert felt excitement rush through his body and sheer joy at a sight others would have deemed horrifying.

Newt moved his hand forwards and slowly placed Gellert upon his tongue. His fingers pulled away from him. Gellert did an odd and funny roll as he landed upon the wet tongue. Concentrating himself, the dark wizard conjured up a small light that allowed him to see everything clearly. He laid there in a cave, full of white teeth, each one strong enough to crush him if they deemed it fit. Underneath him the river of a tongue gently moved.

It shot around and Gellert was thrown on a side. Tossed around like a cherry stern, he could hear the rhythmical crunching and smashing as Newt began to chew. Gellert gasped when the slippery tongue caught him again. Its tip rolled itself around him and he could feel Newt suck upon him like one would a fine treat. Closing his eyes the dark wizard moaned and sprawled himself out upon the tongue. His hands caressed the rough surface.

Gellert heard Newt moan, and he himself was moaning as Newt rose his tongue again and gave him a few casual licks over his stomach and dick. Shuddering, Gellert felt himself be pressed against the roof of the magizoologist’s mouth. Little back and forth moves caused him to rub against the flesh. Gellert moaned and caressed the roof, feeling saliva land on his face and drop into his eyes.

He hastily blinked it away when Newt let him drop back on his tongue. “Do you like it, Gellert?” Newt forced the dark wizard between his incisor teeth. They pressed into his back and stomach. Hanging half out of the magizoologist’s mouth, Gellert moaned and whispered: “Yes, I do.” He was about to pet Newt’s lips when the other one slurped him up again like water on a straw.

The moan that followed resonated around him and Gellert could feel his own dick harden even more. This mix of pain, pleasure and danger was daunting. Something Gellert absolutely loved. He rubbed himself against Newt’s tongue and moaned loudly. He wondered if he could dare to come upon the tongue.

Newt seemed to have guessed his thought and said: “Aah, ah, ah, do not come just yet, Gellert. Or must I punish you?” Tongue sloshing, Gellert was thrown between a row of strong teeth. They came down multiple times so hard they bruised him. Caught between the morsels, Gellert whimpered an apology. The pressure tightened just a bit. Then Newt released him, making him drop back on his tongue, body covered in blood and saliva, feeling more horny and needy then ever.

Gellert’s whole world toppled over itself as Newt tilted his head backwards. Slithering and rolling, Gellert gasped, eyes wide in shock and anticipation, as a red throat stretched before him and Newt swallowed him almost effortlessly. Crimson walls were all around him and they massaged and rubbed against his body. A river of saliva surrounded Gellert, making any attempt at slowing down or stopping impossible. His own stomach slithered into his throat and the dark wizard felt more alive and more happy then ever before, being this close to a possible death.

However before he could even reach the last ring of muscles, which lead into the stomach, an outside pressure prevented him from slipping deeper. Gellert knew what had happened. Newt was holding him in his throat. Walls massaged and squeezed him, and he could hear the magizoologist pant. Gellert pictured him salivating at the feeling of a budge in his throat.

Newt’s hand suddenly pushed him upwards and he was transported back onto the mouth and tongue. Gellert felt fingers thug at him and he was pulled out. Covered in saliva, moaning and shivering in delight, having released himself in Newt’s throat, Gellert looked at him. “That was wonderful”, he called and nuzzled his partner-in-crime’s cheek, “Thank you.”

Newt chuckled. “No problem, Gellert. Come on. You should change back in sizes.”

Gellert shook his head. “I rather wish to stay this small. Can’t you keep me in your pocket?”

“I could.” Newt softly slipped him into his cloak’s pocket. A delicious warmth surrounded Gellert and he peeked out of it. His move was followed by a green stick, staring at him in anger and disbelief. Newt peered down at them, laughing. “Let’s hope Picket does not get jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are a writer's only reward. If you got this far, please tell me your thoughts on what you just read. It makes my day to read other people's opinion on my work and it helps me to develop my own writing.


End file.
